


College is more fun with mutant men

by cheychey145



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Modern AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheychey145/pseuds/cheychey145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU that is shared with ChocoChipBiscuit.</p>
<p>Two sisters live in a apartment while going through college and go on dates with super mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new fixation

Louise groans at the banging on the door, turning slowly away from it. “Come on, get up!” Comes a voice muffled by the door. She knows her sister means well.. but Louise is a naturally late riser. College isn't for a while, right? 

“Come on! If you don't get up now, I'm not driving you!” Jinx exclaims, it pounds on her head and it gnaws on her eyelids because now everything is so vivid she can't go back to sleep. 

“Okay, fine, I'm up!” is her slurred response. She's not out of the bed yet. Won't be for a little while. She's got an hour, she’ll be fine. 

Reaching into her small nightstand, she grabs a lighter and a pre-rolled joint from her nightstand and bringing it up to her lips. She takes a long drag and closes her eyes and nearly drifting back to sleep again before quickly getting up. She can't go back to sleep or Jinx would tan her hide. Figuratively, but that glare would get to Louise at some point. 

Grabbing the clothes she had closest that are the most clean, she looks them over to see if they are “first-day-of-college-appropriate”, deeming them so, she stubs out the mostly finished joint, and goes into the hallway to the bathroom. 

She comes out fully clothed, hair still slightly wet, going into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, finding orange juice, she nearly drinks from the carton before reminding herself that Jinx drinks it too, so she gets a glass. 

She makes small talk with her sister. Jinx is happy that Louise is even going to college, especially the same school. Which is nice. She hasn’t seen much of her sister in the past three years, but the sudden flocking is a little over-bearing. 

__________

The class is half way full, she finds a nice seat in the lower middle, good enough to see the board properly. She already gets out a notebook and pen, figures she’ll need it to remember the professor's name. 

It’s a little while before the class is (mostly) full, and the professor comes in. 

Hard footfall, she can hear him before he comes in the door, especially with the breathing..

Wait.. 

The large green professor comes in, he seems chipper, smiling to the class, a greeting she doesn’t hear but nods anyway. 

She didn’t even know mutants could be professors with how people treat them, good for him.

That's probably why he's so happy, she notes. He writes his name on the board, “Mr.Marcus.” no last name?

Though.. He's easy on the eyes, at least for her anyways. She can’t stop looking at him, following him with her eyes and forgetting to take the notes she tried so hard to remember to take. 

Someone nudges her, the noise she gets her some looks, along with a few smiles around her, along with one from the teacher. 

She thinks she has a new crush.


	2. Pizza guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise knows her sister has a thing for the Nightkin pizza guy.

“Maybe we should order a pizza.” Louise suggests, sprawled on the couch with her feet on her sister, Jinx. She wasn’t really that hungry, but she knows the pizza guy has a thing for her and Louise thinks they would be cute.

“Wouldn’t that be the second pizza this week?” Jinx curls her legs over, onto the couch with the rest of her. 

“Yeah, but I'm too lazy to cook, and pizza is pretty nice.” She leans her head back, closing her eyes. If she says no, Louise will just take a nap or something. She can't be bothered to do the report she has waiting for her. Too much work for a lazy Saturday. 

“Well, what do you want on it?” 

“Pineapples? Or tomatoes. No meat this time, please.” She hates meat on pizza, the smell fills her nose and makes her stomach upset. Just thinking about it makes her stomach clench.

“Pineapples sounds good.” Jinx moves for the phone, already dialing and putting the phone up to her ear. Louise guesses she's excited. She bets she likes the pizza guy too. 

______________

 

The sisters already know the pizza man is coming, hard footfall in the carpeted hall of the apartment complex. Jinx is already getting up and grabbing the cash off of the kitchen counter. 

Louise sits up herself, setting her feet on the ground, feeling the odd, gritty texture of old, overly walked on, spilt on carpet. They should get a rug. Or wood flooring.

Opening the door at the knock, Jinx smiles wide, stepping out to give the large mutant the money. Louise moves fast, slamming the door once jinx is out, locking it behind her. 

“I'm not opening the door until you both talk.” She calls from behind the door. “Go on a date or something, but leave the pizza. Thats mine.” 

For a moment, she starts to feel like Jinx might get mad. The clawing feeling in her stomach tells her she should open the door, but she can hear murmurs on the other side. She waits, hopefully this will finally work. 

Jinx sighs, luckily, Louise can hear the smile on her face. “Fine, but get the pizza before it gets chewy.” 

She unlocks the door and grabs the pizza, shutting it before Jinx has the option of slipping inside and chickening out, if she even would.   
“Have fun!” Louise shouts, already practically throwing the pizza on the counter and making a B-line to her room. Its one of the rare times she can smoke in the common areas. She has to take advantage of this. 

 

____________________________

She wakes up with the lurch of her stomach. Maybe eating the whole pizza wasn’t a good idea.. She feels it sloshing in her belly, the acid trying to crawl up her throat. She swallows it down and tries to settle again, but it doesn’t work. She's fully awake now. 

Moving her hand to the end table, she grabs the joint she left for later and the lighter. Putting the stick to her mouth, she flicks the lighter and takes a drag, waiting for her body to calm, she sighs, smoke blowing from her nose. She hopes this will help her sleep. The couch is already warm, she refuses to move to her bed. At least for now.

Only half watching the television, it playing some cooking show she won’t pay any mind to. Louise pays more attention to the door. 

Its been.. how long? At least a few hours. Its dark now, so she can’t really tell. Louise hopes the date is going well. If it doesn’t, eh, getting pizza will just be more awkward for jinx.

Its a good hour before she hears murmurs at the door. Louder now since it's dark. Laughter. She guesses it went well. 

She's already by the door when her sister knocks. Louise opens it, craning to look down at Jinx. Its a wonder shes that small, and Louise is so big, even though they’re blood. 

Jinx is all smiles and sunshine. Practically dancing into the room, going into the kitchen and getting some water. 

Wait.

Is that.

IT IS. 

Louise snickers, looking at her sister's neck, an obvious large hickey standing out against her skin. 

“Looks like Jinx has got a boyfriend!” she sing-songs, bobbing back and forth as she does. 

Jjnx turns quickly, grabbing at her neck, eyes wide and mouth in a large “O” shape, then she smiles. “I guess I do!” 

She tries to help it, she really does. its probably the weed but- 

“Jinx and… the pizza guy! sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” 

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out art for the characters, and comments on the fic at my Tumblr! cheychey14445.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more details at my tumblr: cheychey14445.tumblr.com! I sometimes draw art to go with chapters, so if you would like, please look!


End file.
